Don't Care
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: REPOSTED - Oneshot - Hiei remembers strange words said against him... Does he have enough courage to be in love? HB


**Here we go!**

**Please, don't ask why this fic... I just needed to write it.**

**I don't know if Hiei is a bit OCC, and if so, please, I'm really sorry. I loved him the way he is, but, like I said, this is a strange fic for a strange feeling...**

**Ah, for sure, with the strangest couple.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Oh, please! C'mon, everybody knows if they're all mine, Mukuro would be dead, Yusuke would be King of Makai and Hiei was going to be stuck to Ningenkai with Botan just forever! 

**Japanese Words**

Onna- woman

Ningenkai -Humans' World

Kitsune - fox (Kurama's race - he's a demon)

Koorime - Yukina and Hiei's race - they're demons too

Baka - fool, idiot

Tantei - detective

* * *

Don't Care

_"So... Go ahead."_

_"You don't... You do not care, at all?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Hiei..."_

_"For what, onna?"_

_"For loving you..."_

Hiei closes his eyes, once again.

That dammit scene just cross his head again. And again, and again...

What he hell was she thinking about! Saying... no... daring to love him! No one could love him. Because he could never, never love anyone back.

That was the reason why Mukuro asked him to left his guard post. Because she fallen for him, and she knew more than anyone, that he could never return her feelings. He accepted her request, and then returned to the only place where he could think to: Ningenkai.

Three years. And Yukina seemed just the same lovely and sweet girl from years ago. She is engaged with Kuwabara now, and Hiei almost thought about telling her the truth about them for, maybe, trying to stop that nonsense between his sister and the oaf. But... now, from his banche of the tree, he can see how happy she is, making up herself and still cooking a good dinner for her fiancé, in a Saturday night. And the oaf... well, he's trying. He's studying Adminstration at college, he's doing his best to make himself good enough for her. It doesn't mean Hiei can 'like' him now or something... but the oaf makes his sister happy. Truly happy. And this is much more than himself have ever made.

_"I'm so sorry... for loving you."_

"Hunf."

Hiei pulls out from his branche, going into the house direction. He can hear the oaf arriving with his car - a good new one - and greeting Yukina with a gentle kiss upon her lips. She gives him a huge smile, with all her heart. She never smiled at him that way. He doesn't care at all, it's true she smiles all the time. And he's his brother. He just do not want that kind of smile... maybe another ones. Just good and happy ones. That kind of smile... it's a bit sad to think about it. To think that he could never receive a smile like that, from anyone.

He growls, turnind back to an opposite side.

And desappears.

_"You don't... You do not care, at all?_

About what? Oh yeah, he can remember. They were in a party at Yusuke's, a 'just because' party, just to make they keep in touch, how Kurama said. But, in fact, the tantei gang had make that for the kitsune. He seemed very sad those lately days. He stayed in Ningenkai, for his family and his friends, but suddenly, all of them was so far away! His mother and his stepfather were in a business travel for a couple of months, and the little Suichi was sent to his grandpas' house. Yusuke was marriage, Kuwabara was working and studying madly, and... oh, yes. Shizuru. What happened to her? Suddenly, she just stood away from him. And he just keep himself away from her. Nobody knew exactly why but... well, Hiei knew. They had fallen for each other and let it be showed in a disaster night. Since them, they never talked like they used to, anymore.

Kurama just told this part of the story to him. Because he is his friend.

His best friend.

And what he have done?

In the middle of the party, when the tension between the woman and the fox was clearly visible in the air, Hiei mocked them. He said out loud how they deserved each other for being two stupids weaks. They were in love and did not even have enough courage to accepted that. Everybody was so shocked! And then, he saw those eyes. Those pink eyes, claimnig against him. He couldn't take that, and just ran away.

He opens the window.

"Hei, Kurama..."

Suddenly, he noticed a feminine voice inside the kitsune's bedroom. She murmured something, and then the lights are on.

"Hiei."

What could be more funny? The koorime's surprise face, or the smile on the couple's face, looking at him?

Shizuru covered her body with the edredon, hiding a part of herself on Kurama's back.

"I didn't mean to interrupt nothing."

He was about to leave, when his friend hold his arm.

"No, please, Hiei. We were looking for you these day." Kurama smiled again, the white sheet just covering his down body. "We wanna thank you."

Hiei argued na eyebrow.

"Thank me?" Well, that's better than make himself to apologize. He smirks. "So, I was right."

Shizuru holds Kurama's neck, looking at the koorime on the window.

"Yeah, you were. You had us courage. In a bad way or not, you made us together. And we really want to thank you for that."

"Hunf... whatever."

He growls, starting to move for oustide.

"But, I think there's a person who still waiting..."

"I won't apologize to her."

"She knows that. And you know what? She is still waiting for you anyway."

His crimson eyes sparkles for a moment. Is she...? Could she... Could that baka onna smile at him even after that? After everything he had done? And... after the time he wasted doing nothing? She usually smiles everytime... every way he have been...

He just desapears from the window, without a sound.

"Oh, I tried..." - Kurama whispers. "So, what do you think, love?"

Shizuru kisses him in the cheek, hugging him tight.

"We scored now. Let them make it work by themselves..."

_"Why should I?"_

Another window. But this time, he can't just open it and come in. He could sense a pour rain starting over his shoulds, while he looks trouhg the window. She is there, laying on her bed, breathing quiet and slowly with her eyes opened, looking to nowhere in the ceiling.

She is not smiling.

What could he do? He don't care, he couldn't care, he just... he is not meant to care about anything. Even her... even when she is looking so blue inside that hair spreaded on the bed, that pink eyes closing and opening again, so slowly, so lovely slown...

A thunder. She stands up, suddenly, looking at the window.

She runs to there, opening it.

"Oh, Hiei... please, what happened! You're soaked!"

She isn't smiling yet. What's wrong? Yeah, he cares! He wants a huge smile with all her soul because... he arrived! He comes to her. He's there and... he was so lost looking at her that he didn't notice the rain getting stronger upon him.

Botan look down, giving him space to enter the bedroom.

Not even a single smile...

Her eyes are fliching at him, worried, nervous, flustered. There are so many words inside them that he could stay looking at them forever trying to discover a only meaning from that moment.

"C'mon, please. Don't stay out in the rain. Please, Hiei."

He obeyed, without a word.

What's he suposed to do to make her smile?

Even the oaf could make it! He must be doing something wrong! But what? He arrived, she opened the window and...

He stares her eyes, leaning down to her face, touching her lips with his own in a fragile and childish kiss.

He doesn't think about time, right or wrong. He just... he is kissing her, making her smile trough his lips. That's what he want to do.

He pulls out, glaring at her face. Her lips curved shyly, her eyes flinching even more at him. Maybe, he could do more. More than just arrives suddenly or makes her open her window in a raining night.

He could care.

Hiei touches her face, his finger playing on the corner of her lips.

"I care when you don't smile."

She gives him more than a smile. She opens her lips showing all the happiness inside her body and soul trought that simple words.

Well, they aren't easy to say.

But he is Hiei Jaganshi, the Flying Shadow thief. The master of the Dragon of Darkness Flames.

He isn't a coward.

And when she smiles, he feels like he has enough courage to make anything... even being in love.


End file.
